


Maybe You'll Come Back

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a hard time keeping his mind at ease and it turns out so does Bucky. </p>
<p>Story is set a few months after the end of The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You'll Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and also my first Captain America fic so cut me some slack, friends. The title is from The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script because I was listening to it while posting this and it seemed fitting.

Steve’s dream were rarely ever good. Most of the time he had nightmares about the war. A very specific event in the war. The day he lost his best friend. Reliving that moment every night for 3 years was painful enough. Now, he has dreams of The Winter Soldier. No. Dreams of Bucky. Because even though he seemed like he wasn't Bucky something was still there. If Steve were to believe in anything it was that.

There was one night in particular that Steve couldn't stop thinking about Bucky. The long hair, cold metal arm, and hollowed out eyes that broke every part of his soul. Staring into them brought back feelings Steve had many decades ago. He lay there in silence for a long while trying to force sleep on himself. He heard shuffling in his living room. At first he thought that maybe it was his lack of sleep but once he heard it the second time he realized he needed to investigate.

His feet swung over the side of the bed and pressed against the cool wooden floor. Padding his way through the dark hallway he slowly peered into the living room. The figure was a mere shadow but Steve knew immediately who it was. The saddest part of it was the only way he recognized him was because of the metal arm reflecting the moons light from Steve’s window. He no longer has every inch of Bucky memorized as he used to. There is nothing left to recognize of him and that broke his heart.  
Bucky stood like a soldier waiting for orders that would never come. He was rigid and Steve could see him even shaking a bit.

“Buck?” Steve choked out. The man clearly recognized either the voice or the name. Steve wasn't sure which. There was a silence that fell over them. Steve stepped forward cautiously. When Bucky didn't move away as he expected him to he decided to take another step forward. His feet planted on the carpeting of the small living room. He put his hands up signaling to Bucky that he didn't want to fight him.

“I-I remember,” the voice was rough but undeniably Bucky’s.

“You do?” Happiness bubbled through Steve but he tried to keep it hidden. At least for now. “What do you remember?” he pushed Bucky to talk but not too much. He didn't want the possibility of scaring him away. Bucky collected his thoughts carefully before speaking. It was such a mess in that head of his that it took much longer than it would any other person. The young captain only waited in patience giving Bucky as much time as he needed. Bucky couldn't really remember moments that well. All he could remember is the feelings he had once had. He thought that maybe coming back to Steve would shed some light on the situation. Maybe this would even confirm that the things he was feelings were in fact, well, feelings.

“We were friends,” he began. “Best friend I guess is a better word to describe it,” Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed as more memories spilled into his mind. “I protected you for a long time and then one day you didn't need protecting. I was upset and scared for you. I don't know why. But I loved you still and I remember your reassurance. That everything was going to be okay. Then… everything wasn't,” and by the time Bucky was done tears were in his eyes threatening to spill over. Steve stood there with his mouth gaping open. He wasn't sure what to say. There was so much to say but there wasn't enough words in the world to begin.

“It was my turn to protect you and I couldn't do it. Everything happened at once and you-” his voice broke. He cleared his throat and went on. “You fell. I didn't know what to do. My entire life shattered in that moment. Every piece of me was gone and there was nothing left. Nothing was okay because I couldn't make it okay. And I don’t know how to make this okay,” Steve finished with a rush of air. Both of them stood there tears in their eyes threatening to spill over.  
“I don't know who I am and I barely remember who you are. But, maybe if we try hard enough we can make things okay. I’m not sure what happened to us and I don’t think you’re sure either,” Bucky shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to do this. “I think the only way to figure this out is to let it just be us again. Whatever that mean,” He cleared his throat and started chewing on his bottom lip.

“Does that mean you're going to stay?” Steve asked letting a bit of hope slip. Bucky didn't have an answer. All he could muster up was a shrug. That was good enough for Steve.  
“Let me just- Do you want to? I mean… Shit,” Steve tried to get some sort of comprehensive sentence out of himself. He exhaled and recomposed himself. “You can have the guest bedroom if you'd like. Clean sheets and everything. It can be yours,” he finally got out. Bucky nodded his head and followed Steve into the bedroom.  
“Hold on,” Steve said and stepped out of the room for a brief moment. He came back with a pair of sweats and an old grey t-shirt. “That should be comfy enough right?” he handed the clothes to his old friend. Bucky only nodded again.

“Great. Uh… Goodnight I guess,” Steve stepped out of the room feeling more than awkward but relieved Bucky had come back. He walked himself back into his own bedroom. Instead of shutting the door all the way he left it open just a tad bit.

He found himself laying on his bed again. If there was any chance of sleep it surely would not be tonight. Neither of the two would sleep. They lay on their backs both staring at the ceiling. Steve was happy that Bucky was back. And Bucky… well he was terrified to say the least. But he knew somewhere down inside of him that this is where he was meant to be. Steve felt like home to him for whatever reason. The fact that he could feel something after decades of not being able to made Bucky stay. Something picked at the back of his head. Something that Steve said those few months ago. It was something he’d been slaving over for a long time. It tore at Bucky’s heart strings and brought tears to his eyes every time he thought of it. He forced himself to think of it because maybe if he did he wouldn't be so scared. Maybe it would even convince himself more that he should stay.  
“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Bucky’s lip quivered when he repeated the words in his head. Yes. That’s what it was. Bucky felt a calm rush flow through him. He might have even smiled a little bit.


End file.
